Devices for treating packages are known in different embodiments. For example, DE 10 2009 043 497 A1 discloses devices in which the packages are each held on one and the same holding-and-centering unit (puck) during the entire transport from a package inlet to a package outlet, and the holding-and-centering units only release the packages at the package outlet from which the holding-and-centering units are then returned to the package inlet on a puck return transport path.
Printing systems for printing containers with inkjet print heads are known. In particular, printing systems or printing machines are also known in which a plurality of treating or printing positions, each for receiving a container that is to be printed, are formed on a transport element driven to rotate about at least one vertical axis, and on which the containers are printed using electronically triggered digital print heads that operate on the inkjet principle.